


kutip FILM BIRU kutip

by Calico_Neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perdana mereka menonton acara dewasa yang penuh akan komentar tak penting</p>
            </blockquote>





	kutip FILM BIRU kutip

Bingung mau ngapain.

Itulah yang pasti dirasakan oleh semua penghuni SMA selain peserta. Mau kelas 1 SMA atau 2 SMA, perasaan yang biasanya berubah menjadi galau ini seringnya kejadian waktu para angkot, alias angkatan kolot, yang ujian negara ber ‘hah-heh-hoh’ ria lap keringat dingin demi mencapai nilai tertinggi. Kalau ada nilai di bawah sempurna, pengennya mati aja deh.

Yang tidak ujian otomatis berlibur ria. Bobo manis seharian pasti jadi pilihan rencana nomor satu. Tapi tidak begitu dengan geng-gong berisik yang terdiri dari 6 cewek yang hobinya bergosip sampai Maghrib di sekolah, tidak peduli dengan desas desus hantu Nensi atau Noni Belanda lainnya.

Namun, karena minggu besok adalah jadwalnya UAN, tidak bisa lagi yang namanya nongkrong.

“Bosen nih. Kita kemana yuk.” Aomine Daira membuka obrolan. Dia itu memang ratunya jenuh dan bosan.

“Ke rumah aku aja mau enggak? Kakak-kakak aku lagi enggak akan pulang, jadi aku sendirian dua hari ini.” Kise Ryouko namanya, si pirang cantik tapi berisik nan cerewet memberi saran.

“Memang kakak Ryouko kemana?” tanya si manis Kuroko Tetsuka sambil menyeruput es doger. Sehari tanpanya adalah kesalahan terbesar.

“Yang kedua sih katanya mau naik gunung, kalau yang pertama lebih sering di rumah barunya, kan sudah nikah.”

Jawaban Kise disetujui oleh ketua geng, Akashi Seirara, walau tidak pernah ada acara buka undian untuk menjadi kepala. Mungkin karena dia yang paling judes dan dituakan di grup ini, maka jadilah.

“Saya ga masalah mau kemana saja, yang penting jangan ke mall, saya lagi bokek.” Well, walau tajir, Akashi ini adalah seorang pengiritan tingkat akut. “Kamu gimana, Shinta? Ikut.”

Midorima Shinta, si jenis mengangguk tanpa memandang Akashi sambil mengoprek HP Nikoa 6600, salah satu ponsel tahan banting dan berharga jual tinggi yang pernah ada.

“Okelah kalau begitu!” Senandung Kise mengikuti nada grup nyanyi kesayangaanya.

Keenamnya pun keluar dari lingkungan sekolah dan menunggu angkot di depan sekolah yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah Kise. Dalam perjalanan si ungu jangkung yang langganan kepentok pintu angkot mulai rewel.

“Seirachi~, laper...”

Berhubung bekal makanan sudah habis, Akashi sang sahabat berhasil menghentikan keluhan Murasakibara Atsachi dengan membelikan dia kacang goreng seharga dua ribu yang dijual oleh tukang yang lewat dekat angkot.

.

.

“Gila! Rumah lu jauh banget sih! Betis gue berkonde nih!”

Sudah ratu jenuh, Aomine juga seorang perempuan yang banyak mengeluh. Sambil selonjoran hingga memperlihatkan kakinya kemana-mana, si gadis berkulit agak gelap ini mengipasi dirinya dan juga Kuroko yang rupanya sudah berada dalam status siaga. Kuroko itu jarang berolahraga, jadi staminanya paling lemah dan mudah tumbang dibanding yang lainnya.

“Rumah aku ga jauh, _ssu_! Ini kan pertama kali kalian ke sini, ya pasti kerasa jauh,” omel cewek belasteran  Irlandia tersebut dari arah dapur.

Perkataan Kise tadi ditentang oleh Midorima yang berkata, “Aomine aja keles, gue kagak!” Sayang, ucapannya hanya berupa bisikan serak karena dia juga sedang mengumpulkan nafas. Hanya Murasakibara dan Akashi yang terlihat biasa saja. Maklum, mereka adalah anggota bela diri tenaga dalam di sekolah, sudah bersahabat dengan lelah.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutik di dapur, Kise kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa 6 gelas berisi air jeruk. Semua langsung kalap dan menyerbu si segar berwarna kuning tersebut.

“Aku ga ada makanan yang aneh, mie aja ga apa-apa, kan?”

“Boleh deh. Gue laper banget,” umum Aomine yang rupanya sudah menghabiskan isi gelasnya. “Eh, gue minta air putih dong.”

Kuroko mengambil gelas yang disodorkan Aomine pada Kise. “Biar sama aku saja, aku mau sekalian bantu Ryouko.”

Seperti seekor anjing, Kuroko mendapat pelukan meremukkan dari Kise.

Beberapa belas menit kemudian, dimana Akashi dan Murasakibara menggeledah album foto keluarga Kise, Aomine yang menyortir koleksi DVD bajakan milik Kise, dan Midorima yang asyik ber-sms dengan entah siapa sambil sesekali menahan senyum, kedua koki mie akhirnya datang...

... dengan membawa satu mangkuk besar berisi mie rebus panas.

“Kita makan mie berhadiah ya!” Kise berteriak girang sambil meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja. Keenamnya berkumpul melingkari mangkuk sambil menatapnya agak curiga. “Mie-nya lima bungkus, di dalamnya sama aku dan Tetsukacchi sudah potong-potong ranjau cabe rawit, tapi ada yang utuh juga sih.” Selain Kise dan Kuroko, semua mangap kaget. Setelah memberikan garpu kepada masing-masing, Kise berseru, “Ayo makan!”

Awalnya sih acara makan mie dari mangkuk yang sama berjalan biasa saja. Semuanya menyantap seperti kesetanan. Maklum, lapar. Hingga pada suapan kesekian...

Kres!

Dari suaranya pun sudah terdengar jelas kalau ada yang berhasil mendapat ranjau.

Korbannya adalah Akashi yang bermusuhan dengan pedas. Tunggang langgang, dia lari ke dapur mencari air minum.

Hingga mie habis, hanya Akashi yang mendapat _jackpot_. Sepuluh cabe rawit dia santap hari ini.

.

.

Sudah makan, bawaannya pasti ngantuk. Berleha-leha sambil mengusap perutnya yang membesar, Murasakibara tengah mengipasi wajah (tepatnya bibir) Akashi yang agak bengkak karena kepedasan.

“Ini karma untuk Seirachin deh kayaknya, kemarin kan bayar angkotnya ga _full_.” Perkataan Murasakibara sama sekali ga nyambung.

Setelah mencuci mangkuk, Kise kembali ke ruang tamu. Ditatapnya kelima sahabat manisnya. Selain, Akashi dan Murasakibara, ketiga lainnya rupanya sedang menonton TV. Tapi acara TV siang pasti banyaknya acara gosip dan kalau beruntung pasti telenovela.

Ide gila lewat begitu saja di otak kecil Kise.

“Hei, sudah pada pernah nonton _blue film_ belum?”

Kuping Aomine berdiri mendengarnya. “ _Blue film_? Maksud lu film bokep?”

“Iya lah, masa nonton Smurf.”

“Boleh deh, gue pengen sekali-sekali nyobain liat. Belom pernah nih.”

Ber- _blushing_ ria, Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamata dan duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. “Gu-gue sih bukannya penasaran, tapi kalau ada sih....” kalimatnya menggantung tidak jelas.

“Tapi kan dosa, Ryouko.” Kuroko si (agak) alim menimpali sambil menyeruput, kali ini yoghurt, hasil jarahan dari kulkas Kise.

“Tapi ini bisa jadi bahan pembelajaran untuk masa depan nanti, Tetsuka.”

Entah kesambet apa, Akashi kembali segar bugar, bibirnya pun tiba-tiba mengempis. Mungkin perkataan Kise menjadi obat untuknya.

Di sebelah si merah, Murasakibara cengo sambil bertanya, “Seirachin, _blue film_ sama bokep itu apa?”

Berhubung hanya Kuroko yang (agak) menentang, diputuskanlah kalau mereka akan nobar film anu-anu. Mengeluarkan laptop 15.1 inci dari kamarnya, Kise meletakkan elektronik penyimpan _file_ tersebut di atas meja tamu dan menyalakannya.

Semua langsung ambil posisi strategis di depan layar. Secara, selain Kise, ini akan menjadi perdana mereka menonton adegan dewasa yang diklaim sebagai salah satu bentuk olahraga karena mampu menguras nafas dan keringat.

 _Folder_ rahasia dibuka.

“Gila! Banyak banget! Itu semuanya _video-video_ gituan?” Aomine kaget bukan kepalang menemukan ratusan file yang disimpan dalam folder rahasia tersebut.

“Iya, kakak aku ga tahu dapat dari mana saja. Kebanyakannya sih Asia, yang barat bisa dihitung. Kata kakak aku sih yang barat ga gitu rame. Ga ngerti juga sih apa maksudnya,” papar Kise sambil memelototi nama-nama _file_ yang ada. Sepertinya dia mencari yang spesifik. “Nah! Ini dia!”

Klik _file_ , _video_ pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Video dimulai dengan adegan ngobrol antara perempuan dan laki-laki. Kalau boleh selidik, keduanya tengah berada di depan sebuah kamar hotel, yang pastinya bukan hotel bintang 3 atau lebih. Usia keduanya mungkin berada di usia mahasiswa tingkat akhir, terlihat dari wajah keduanya yang agak-agak berumur. Yang laki-laki memakai kaos berbalut jaket berwarna gelap dan yang perempuan memakai _tanktop_ kuning dan celana super ngepress.

“Cowoknya kok enggak ganteng sih?” celetuk Murasakibara yang diamini lainnya.

Adegan ngobrol selesai, keduanya asyik tertawa sambil masuk ke dalam kamar hotel. Hm.. bertiga sih, soalnya yang ketiga adalah si _cameraman_ yang diyakini bergender laki-laki. Baru juga sampai di kamar dan kunci pintu, si aktor dan aktris film biru mulai menunjukkan aksi.

Keduanya berpagutan pada bibir lawannya. Tangan si laki-laki sudah sibuk menggerayangi tubuh perempuannya, dari atas ke bawah. Kalau tangan yang perempuan sih sudah sibuk ke bagian punggung laki-lakinya, dan lama kelamaan bergerak ke bagian bawah belakang.

Si pria mendorong tubuh perempuan hingga terbaring di atas kasur.

“Kalau kasurnya rubuh pasti seru.” Kali ini Aomine yang menimpali tidak penting. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sukro.

Adegan makin heboh, ditandai dengan saling memereteli penutup tubuh dari paparan udara yang mungkin dapat mengakibatkan masuk angin.

“Buka baju aja lama banget sih! Masa harus gue yang turun tangan!” lagi-lagi Aomine yang inginnya langsung pada menu utama. Memang pada dasarnya semua penasaran, akhirnya Kise mempercepat video di menit yang dia ingat krusial.

Oh, rupanya adegan utama yang ditampilkan.

Dan perempuan tetaplah perempuan, pasti banyak komentar.

“Ah, jijik! Kok mau sih? Kan kotor?” ujar Aomine sambil mengintip dari antara jari-jarinya.

“Biar basah kali.” Kise menjawab sambil bersandar ke kaki Akashi.

“Dada ceweknya kok udah turun gitu ya?” kali ini mata jeli Kuroko ikut ambil andil.

“Lihat perut ceweknya juga deh. Kok gendut gitu sih?” Aomine berkomentar lagi.

“Iya, laki-lakinya gendut juga gendut.” Kise rupanya baru menyadari kekurangan si pria, padahal ini kali kesekian dia melihat video yang satu ini.

“Itu bukan gendut, tapi buncit.” Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

“Suara perempuannya ga seksi.” Giliran Akashi yang berkomentar pedas. Dalam hati dia yakin kalau di masa depan nanti suaranya pasti lebih seksi.

“Laki-lakinya jahat! Perempuannya udah kesakitan gitu!” Murasakibara si datar rupanya terlalu menghayati, terlihat dari mimiknya yang seperti kesakitan, ditambah tangannya yang memegangi perut, entah apa maksudnya.

“Tenang Atsachi, lama-lama enak kok.” Penjelasan Akashi membuat sang sahabat ungunya tenang.

“ _Cameraman_ -nya hebat ya, kuat nonton langsung gitu.” Kuroko menimpali yang rupanya berwajah pucat.

Dan masih banyak lagi komentar-komentar lain yang berseliwaran di antara bunyi-bunyi yang ditimbulkan video. Sampai akhirnya terlahirlah pertanyaan, “Kayak gituan rasanya gimana sih?”

“Kata kakak aku yang sudah nikah sih kayak masukin terong ke situ.”

Ngeri rasanya mendengar penjelasan sangat mengena dari Kise. Selama sepersekian menit video berputar terlantar. Wajah pucat bermekaran, termasuk Kise yang padahal sudah pernah diterangkan beberapa tahun lalu.

Acara nobar pun dilanjutkan, tentunya dengan penuh komentar di setiap menitnya. Posisi-posisi pun ikut dikomentari, seperti “Pegel ga ya?” atau “Cara nafasnya gimana tuh?”

Nafas lega berkumandang berbarengan ketika terlihat kata selesai. Namun keterkejutan belum selesai, sebab masih ada ucapan terima kasih di menit-menit terakhir video.

Ucapan terima kasih yang ditujukan kepada Tuhan YME, orang tua, seluruh warga dan alumni Universitas XYZ, kru yang membantu pembuatan video, dan seluruh penonton.

“Gila!”

 _Blue film_ perdana si enam serangkai adalah yang tak mungkin dilupakan karena ucapan terima kasihnya.

Belum puas hanya satu, video lainnya pun akhirnya dilancarkan. Mulai dari video Jepang antara perempuan cantik melawan setengah pemain sumo karena badannya besar sekali, video barat yang berisiknya minta ampun dimana perempuannya terus-terusan berteriak, barat lagi dimana si perempuan masihlah gadis sehingga dia menangis kesakitan dan Kuroko ikut-ikutan menangis melihatnya, video orang Timur Tengah yang agak-agak berlebihan sampai-sampai video diberhentikan di seperempat acara, lalu 1 pria melawan 5 perepuan, sampai video antara orang-orang penting seperti artis dan politikus serta video selfi, alias salah satu pemain yang merekam adegannya sendiri sehingga _motion_ terlihat berantakan.

“Gue gak mau nonton lagi yang kaya gini. Nanti aja nunggu sama suami.”

Ucapan Aomine memfinalkan nonton bareng bergenre mesum. Menonton film seperti ini tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai edukasi, yang ada bisa menimbulkan trauma, juga bisa menurunkan kadar keromantisan kali pertama dengan terkasih dan pastinya mampu meningkatkan rasa takut. Ditambah dengan ucapan para _downloader_ yang mengatakan kalau video seperti ini rentan akan virus komputer.

Gantilah mereka menonton horor, yang rupa-rupanya masih sama-sama beradegan anu.

“Ryouko sayang, kamu punya film yang normal enggak?”

Glek. Mami Seirara kumat galaknya.


End file.
